Broken
by JerseyGrl5
Summary: Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K. Rowling owns the characters and the series. A oneshot fic based on Hermione's reaction when she finds out about a bet that Draco made. Their relationship is told through flashbacks. Please let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I hope you all enjoy! I know the whole plot of a bet has been used so countless of times, but this is my take on it. _

_This story is only a oneshot._

_All flashbacks are in italics. Hope you enjoy!_

Hermione stared in disbelief at Draco and looked around wildly, believing that what she had just heard had been part of a horrible nightmare.

She looked into his face once more, hoping beyond all doubt that he would deny the accusations; the accusations that Pansy Parkinson had sworn were the truth, as she gleefully shattered all of what Hermione had believed to be real.

"A bet? To _sleep _with me?" She asked incrediously. She searched his face, wanting, no _needing _to see the denial on his face, for him to gather her in his arms and tell her that the bet was all a lie, and that he truly loved her.

But he didn't. He looked at her, and simply nodded, once, the pain and regret etched on every part of his face. He reached out towards her, "Hermione."

She recoiled and bit out a forceful, "Don't! Don't you dare touch me! How could you?"

Everything had been a lie, every touch, every kiss.

_Hermione looked up as Draco took a seat on the couch next to her, in the common room that they shared because they were Head Boy and Girl. _

"_Everything ok? How was practice?" She still couldn't believe that she had formed a friendship with Draco Malfoy of all people. The person that she had hated for the past 6 years. _

"_Brutal, but we're more than ready to defeat your house!" he said with a laugh._

"_Keep dreaming, Draco. There is no way that the Slytherins will beat us!" Hermione chuckled and looked back down at her Arithmacy book. When met with only silence she looked back up, only to find Draco looking intently at her._

_Startled, she asked, "Draco?" in what came out as a whisper._

_He reached out to push aside a piece of her smooth hair from her face, and murmured, "So beautiful."_

_Hermione stared at him, shocked, and opened her mouth to speak, only to be silenced when Draco captured her lips with his own._

Draco looked down. "I took the bet before I knew you, before us! Merlin, Hermione! I love you!

"_Draco! Stop it!" Hermione said through fits of laughter as he tickled her. "Draco!"_

_He smirked at her as he reached another one of her now familiar ticklish spots. He grinned as she rolled around with laughter, the laughter that filled the room. _

_He stopped however, when she suddenly managed to break free and pulled his head down for a heart-stopping kiss. _

_He pulled back breathless, and looked into her chocolate eyes, "I love you." _

Hermione didn't hear the gasps of the students that watched in Great Hall, didn't hear the jeers and laughter of the Slytherins, nor did she see Ron and Harry being restrained by 2 Gryffindors as they tried to get to Draco. All she could see were memories of their time together.

_"Do you trust me?"_

_"You know I do," she said, looking at him._

_"Then get on. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Hermione took a deep breath as she nervously got on the broomstick. Draco got on behind her, and held her closely to him. "Trust in me," he whispered, before they took off into the night. _

"So why didn't the bet end, after we---." She broke off, unable to continue, and took a deep breath before she finished, "After we slept together?"

Draco looked down, "Because---"

"WHY?"

"I had to make you fall in love with me first."

_Hermione laughed, as Draco told her of an incidence that had taken place during his practice that early evening. "This is beautiful," she said, as she looked around the hidden place that Draco had revealed to her when he had first taken her flying. From their view, they could see the castle, the lake, and the mountains that framed the land. _

_They often snuck out, during the night, and stayed out until early morning, before slipping back into the castle. Draco had prepared a beautiful picnic for them, and they had stuffed themselves until they couldn't eat another bite. _

_"You know Travis McGinnis? From Ravenclaw?"_

_"Yeah, the amateur Chaser?" Draco asked._

_"He asked me out today---"_

_"He what?! Draco quickly stood up, prepared to find him, and hex him. _

_"I told him I would—"_

_"What?!"_

_"I told him I would, if I wasn't already in love with a certain Slytherin. I love you, Draco Malfoy."_

Hermione stared at him bitterly. "Congratulations, you won. Because I fell in love with you. We're over, but then again, we never really were anything, were we?"

Draco stared at her, unable to believe what she was saying. "Hermione—" He stopped as raw emotions flew across her face, emotions that caused his heart to break.

She was angry.

She was hurt.

She was…_broken_.

A/N

So how was it? Be honest and let me know what you think! Please review!


	2. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

Thank you all so much for reviewing! It really meant a lot! I just want to let everyone know that I'm working on a sequel called Haunted from Draco's pov. I'll post it soon! This new oneshot will not be attached as a second chapter to this story, but will be posted separately.

Thanks again!


	3. Some updates! Please read!

Hey everyone!

Thanks so much for ALL the reviews! They mean so much to me! I finally finished the oneshot sequel to "Broken." So I hope you all check it out and please let me know what you think!

It's called "Haunted" so you can either search for it or click on my user name. I hope you all enjoy it!

Also, I will be starting a few other HAPPIER one shots, so I'll post those as soon as I get ideas, and start writing it!

Thanks again SO much!


	4. AN please read!

_Hey everyone! Thank you SO much for all the reviews on "Haunted" and "Broken." They really meant a lot to me! _

_I finally made the third part to these 2, and it is called "As one." I hope you all check it out! It's a happy one-shot, and hopefully it explains everything ___

_Thanks again for everything, you guys! All the reviews were great, and I hope you all enjoy the last and final part to Haunted and Broken!_


End file.
